


The Ring Finger

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: How the Two Halves of a Former Archangel Became One [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Magic Tricks, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: In which Aziraphael uses a magic trick to propose.





	The Ring Finger

**Author's Note:**

> -Finally posted the fic before this so I could get this one out. Wrote this on Tumblr a while ago based on another Tumblr post.
> 
> -It's part of a series where both were Raphael at one point but you don't have to read the prior fics to understand this one. Aziraphael's name is spelled this way for a reason.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Good Omens.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

"Oh my! What is it that I see behind your ear?"

Crowley sighed. No matter what happened, be it a plague, a famine, or even the failed end of the bloody world, Aziraphael would never tire of those blasted magic tricks! And by linking them together with the words '**_best friend_**' and the offer to run away together, he'd basically agreed to an eternity of poorly done magic tricks and poorly drawn on mustaches.

Everyone Pro came with a Con of apparently.

A perfectly manicured hand reached around the demon's head and returned holding a… ring?

"Why do you have a ring?"

Aziraphael blinked in a poor replication of confusion and innocence. "_I_ don't have a ring, my dear. This was behind _your_ ear." His acting when in character had never been the best. Oddly charming, but it also induced terrible second-hand embarrassment.

"Fine then," he conceded with a shrug, playing along and hoping it ended before it got seriously annoying. Aziraphael could go on for ages if he was allowed to. "Why do _I_ have a ring?"

"Typically they're for wearing. I would assume you'd follow the tradition and put it on."

Oh, now he was _teasing_? Not a usual choice but okay. Crowley could go with that at least.

"Fine." He held his right hand out expectantly and almost arrogantly. As if it was an honour of some sort. "On the middle finger if you please. Make a statement." American gestures of insult were becoming quite popular as of late and every time Crowley saw a rude tourist from that side of the globe he could properly flip them off in style now.

The angel, completely ignoring Crowley's request, took up his other hand without warning and slipped the ring onto his fourth finger. What the mortals had chosen to call '**_the ring finger_**' to be precise.

He met the angel's gaze, watching as his face turned from deathly pale, to apple red, to an almost puce colour in seconds. If he were a human it would be the equivalent of one holding their breath too long. It clashed with his incredibly fair hair.

"Is this-"

"You know a lot of people don't get married in churches these days," interrupted the angel with a hopeful, doe-eyed look he chose to shine upon Crowley. "Those people choose to have civil ceremonies and end up married by a government official so long as they have the papers in order and two witnesses. Meaning no bare feet on the beach for you."

This… had to be… the smoothest thing his angel had ever done. Crowley was impressed, confused, and maybe a bit aroused by it. It was just so much to take in all at once. "I'm going to kiss you now." That seemed like a good way to process everything.

"Is that a yes?" Aziraphael asked, thumbs twiddling nervously though he refused to look away. Even when uncomfortable he faced his discomforts head on. It had always been a charming thing about him.

"That's a '**_get your arse over here and snog me'_**."

Details could be discussed later when their mouths were free and Crowley wasn't so fixed on sliding his hand up his angel's shirt. He wanted to feel Aziraphael's skin personally and the warmth it gave off.

"I love you, Crowley," the angel sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Crowley's shoulders as he was pulled into the demon's lap.

Unconditional Love was so powerful and hot and it was damn near overwhelming in a sense, surrounding them both in a pool of comfort. He wasn't sure if it was all coming from the angel or not, but he could certainly _feel_ it for the first time in a long time.

"And _I'll_ show you just how much I love _you_."

* * *

**A/N: Finished!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER GOOD OMENS FICS! ^-^


End file.
